


Another Whiskey

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cheating, In Public, Kinktober, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I took one look at the bed and realized I just couldn't do it. Even if I knew for sure the sheets were clean, I'm too wound up to fall asleep.""Yeah, exactly my reasoning," Richie said. He poured another whiskey and slid it to Eddie. "Don't think this is helping, but I'm definitely willing to keep trying."Eddie picked up the glass and sniffed the whiskey before making a face. With his cute, little nose crinkling up. Richie turned around and grabbed another glass before he could say something stupid. Eddie was sipping his whiskey once Richie had turned back around, and he still looked far too cute for how sober Richie was. Which was far too sober considering how much he had drank earlier in the evening. Then again, getting scared shitless by some possessed fortune cookies definitely had a sobering effect.Richie poured himself another whiskey.





	Another Whiskey

The rest of the Losers had retreated upstairs -- Mike included. He said that it was best if they headed out first thing in the morning, and if he went back to the library and had to come back to the Inn to meet up with them, that'd just be wasting time.Richie didn't think that he'd be getting sleep any time soon, so he had opted to stay at the bar, pouring himself another whiskey as the last of his old friends drudged up the stairs. He threw back his drink and yelled when he slammed it back on the bar and saw Eddie standing in front of him.  
  
"Jesus, dude, where did you come from? I thought you'd gone to bed."  
  
"I took one look at the bed and realized I just couldn't do it. Even if I knew for sure the sheets were clean, I'm too wound up to fall asleep."  
  
"Yeah, exactly my reasoning," Richie said. He poured another whiskey and slid it to Eddie. "Don't think this is helping, but I'm definitely willing to keep trying."  
  
Eddie picked up the glass and sniffed the whiskey before making a face. With his cute, little nose crinkling up. Richie turned around and grabbed another glass before he could say something stupid. Eddie was sipping his whiskey once Richie had turned back around, and he still looked far too cute for how sober Richie was. Which was far too sober considering how much he had drank earlier in the evening. Then again, getting scared shitless by some possessed fortune cookies definitely had a sobering effect.  
  
Richie poured himself another whiskey.  
  
"How can you just drink it like that?" Eddie asked. He was still working on his own drink and Richie thought about how much Eddie had protested every single round of shots that was ordered at the restaurant. "It tastes awful."  
  
"There's way more disgusting tasting things out there. Like jizz."  
  
Eddie started choking on his drink, and Richie reached over the bar to pat his back.  
  
"What the fuck, dude?" Eddie yelled, before quickly adjusting his volume. "What the fuck? Did you tire of 'your mom' jokes? Too mainstream for you?"  
  
"Oh no, that wasn't a joke. That was one hundred percent serious," Richie muttered. He folded his arms on the bar and then rested his head on the uncomfortable leather of his jacket. He looked up at Eddie through his eyelashes. "I think I'm too mentally exhausted to make jokes. My walls have melted because there is no energy to hold them up."  
  
"So, you're..."  
  
"Gay? Yeah. Oh, don't look so surprised. You already figured out I don't write my own jokes. You've always known me the best, Eds."  
  
"Your jokes!" Eddie said with a gasp. "Oh, Rich, you haven't..."  
  
"Come out? No, not professionally. It's not like I've been celibate or anything. It would be a crime to deny the fellas all of this."  
  
Richie gestured to his rugged face and lanky arms and slightly chubby stomach. He winked at Eddie and laughed as he blushed.  
  
"Well, thank you, uh, for telling me. For trusting me. That was..." Eddie took a deep breath and reached out, resting his hand on Richie's arm. "That was really brave. I wish... I could be that brave."  
  
God. It might have been the whiskey or the threat of impending doom looming over their heads, but Richie realized that he didn't give a fuck anymore. He leaned over the bar and captured Eddie's lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
"I've wanted that since I was fucking twelve," Richie said as he pulled back.  
  
"Me too," Eddie replied, voice barely above a whisper. "I wish I did it when we were twelve. I wish..."  
  
He looked down mournfully at this left hand before ripping the wedding band from his ring finger and chucked it into his glass where it floated down in what little whiskey was left in the bottom.  
  
"I think I've loved you my whole life," Richie said, and maybe he _was_ drunk again, but he didn't care.  
  
He quickly walked around the bar and grabbed Eddie by the front of his shirt. They ended up in one of the chairs, Eddie straddling him, as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Richie was working on Eddie's belt when he heard the tell tale sign of the stairs creaking.  
  
"Eds, someone's coming. Baby, come on. Get up."  
  
They managed to rearrange themselves so Eddie was sitting in the chair across from him, both tucked up close so the table covered their laps. Ben came in and looked surprised for a moment that the two of them were there, but gave them a small wave as he walked over and grabbed the whiskey bottle from where they had abandoned it.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" he asked before taking a long swig straight from the bottle.  
  
"Yeah," Eddie replied through pursed lips.  
  
"Didn't even bother trying," Richie added.  
  
"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I'm going to try and drink myself into a stupor," Ben said. "I'll see you guys in the morning."  
  
He left the bar, and Richie and Eddie both let out a sigh of relief. They had been so close to getting caught.  
  
Little did they know that Ben had seen Eddie's wedding ring in the glass and had muttered 'Finally' to himself as he climbed back up the stairs.


End file.
